Dictionary
Language (primarily abbreviations) you'll run across in Myth (many of which aren't in any manual). To keep this guide shorter, it may not include some terms which are common in many other games or chatting, or that you should have already picked up from reading the Myth Manuals __FORCETOC__ Myth-specific Language * arc, arch, bow = Archer or Bowman unit * arty = Artillery units. Their shots have an AOE (Area of Effect...blast radius or whatever) and cause high-damage per shot (i.e.--dwarves, warlocks, etc) * baller, 1 baller, 3 baller, etc = A subjective ranking in the Myth community assigned by organizers of the MWC tourneys (see below) to every entrant. Newer, less skilled players will have lower rankings (1 ball), the max ranking is 5 balls. The ratings from MWC 2013 are here * bc = Body Count game type * bnet = bungie.net, Bungie's old multiplayer server (& still the site for Bungie) * bop = Balls on Parade game type * bre = bre'Unor unit * brig = Brigand unit * cap, capt = captain of team, or Captures game type * cc = close combat * clumping = when your units bunch tightly together. Bad if they're being attacked by artillery, good if they're melee units beating on a smaller number of enemy units * colormap = A colored bitmap that paints/textures the Myth landscape...paints the grass, dirt, stones, water, etc. The same colormap can be used to make multiple meshes/maps * cratered - when a player sends a wight and kills a large number of another players units * d''' = defend. As in "d our flag" * '''dmg = damage * dorf, duff = Dwarf unit * dtex, detail textures = An optional graphical upgrade to make the ground look better. See Optional Graphics Upgrades * dwarf football = Steal the Bacon using only Dwarves, Thrall, & Wights. The 1st player with the ball will "kick off" by using Satchel Charges. * fcaw = For Carnage Apply Within, a popular Bungie map from Myth I * fear = Fear is an app from Bungie, used for creating new units, physics, sounds, scenery, etc. Bundled with Myth II. * ffa = free for all (instead of team play) * fg = Forest Giant unit * floyn = If you floyn someone, you've "stolen" the color they wanted in multiplayer because you got in before them. Floyning yourself is when you change your own color, because someone already floyned the color you originally wanted. * fr = Flag Rally game type * gb = Green Berets, a Myth II expansion sold by Take 2 Interactive * gos = GateOfStorms, a fan-made Myth multiplayer server * hg = Heron Guard unit * hgh = Heron Guard Hero unit * jman = Journeyman unit * juke, dance = Zig-zag motion to advance a unit while dodging arrows * koth = King of the Hill game type * kotm = King of the Map game type * lag = When issues with the computer or network connection of either you or the host cause your game commands from being processed, so your units become unresponsive. Always claim lag whenever you're losing a fight ;) * lmoth, hill = Last Man on the Hill game type * loathing = Loathing is an app from Bungie, used for creating maps. Bundled with Myth II. * lock, lok = Warlock unit * mesh = A map in Myth. A colormap gets combined with elevation information, scenery/unit placement, terrain information, scripting information, etc to make a mesh/map * mnet = MariusNet, a Myth multiplayer server * moonwalk = When melee units bunch up and the rearmost stride in place, not engaged in the fight * mort, morf = Dwarven Mortar unit * mwc = Myth World Cup, the longest-running, most notable tourney in the Myth community. Tourney video commentaries here. Some history of MWC here * myrk, krid = Myrkridian unit * myrk g, mg = Myrkridian Giant unit * myrm = Myrmidon unit * ns = nice shot * OH = overhead map * oos = Out of Sync. Your game has gotten out of synchronization with the other players' computers and the current match is no longer valid. Usually caused by excessive lag, but could be because someone is cheating, or it might be caused by a bug in Myth's code that you've exposed * pigs = Mauls unit * plugin = A file you can add to your Myth install to expand or change the game...new solo levels, new multiplayer maps, new co-op maps, new unit types, new game types. Like a mod in other games * pm, magma = private message, or Project Magma, volunteer developers that keep updating Myth (yay!) * prasp = Post-Release Attention Span Product. This would be things like expansions distributed by Bungie after the initial release of the game. * pus ghol = A Ghol carrying a pus packet, which can be thrown (packets are leftover when a Journeyman heals a wight) * pus bomb, pus satchels/satchel-pus, bottle-pus, mortar-pus = A tactic of using Ghols to throw or carry something explosive into enemies, then having a "pus Ghol" throw pus to detonate the explosives. Be wary of Ghols running at you! Their "gifts" can also be detonated by dwarves, Fetch, and fire arrows * rdf = Rocket Dorf Fest, a game using super-powered dwarves and ghols. Some have rockets, fly, shoot fireballs, etc. * rdy, ready = Ready; in a regular hosted game, the game can't start until all players click "Ready". In an auto-hosted game, the WILL start on time, and any un-Ready players will be automatically booted. For more details, read about Autohost * rh = rehost * rm = rematch * root = Mandrake Root, used by a Journeyman * rs = restart * sat = Satchel Charge * scav = Scavenger Hunt game type * sd = Sudden Death * sink = The tactic of stealthily submerging thrall or wights in deep water, to bring out later * slugfest = a game using only Dwarves, Wights, and Thrall * soon = Bungie became famous for never giving estimated release dates (after a bad experience), instead just saying that the next patch or whatever would be released "soon"...even when the release was a long ways off. * soul = Soulless unit * spid = Spider unit * stb, bacon = Steal the Bacon game type * styg = Stygian Knight unit * tag = A unit of data in Myth mapmaking. A tag could contain a mesh, unit/monster, piece of scenery, a sound, changes to game rules or physics, etc. * tagset = A plugin that contains no maps/meshes. Typically this is used to contain new unit types that are meant to be used by multiple maps * terries = Territories game type * tfl, vTFL = Either Myth: The Fallen Lords, the 1st Myth game, or the "TFL Gameplay" mode option that can be turned on/off. vTFL = virtual TFL gameplay * tro = Trow unit * twa = Myth III: The Wolf Age, the 3rd Myth game * unit = Any troop you have in Myth...a warrior, a dwarf, bowman, etc. * vet, veteran = Any Myth unit that has killed another unit. Once a unit racks-up some kills, it will fight better...hit more often, more accurately, etc. * war = Warrior unit * wig = Wight unit * zerk, serk = Berserk unit * 2t = A 2-team game (as opposed to Free For All) General Chat Abbreviations * afk = away from keyboard * bbl = be back later * brb = be right back * cya, cu = see ya, see you * dyb = die you bastards * gdi = god damn it * gf = good fight * gl, gla = good luck or good luck all * gg, ggs = good game, or good games * gj = good job * gtg = got to go * hf = have fun * idk = I don't know * k''' = okay * '''mb = maybe * nm, nvm = nevermind or not much * noob, nub = newbie * np = no problem * oic = oh I see * stu = same to you * thx, ty = thanks or thank you * wb = welcome back Category:Content